


R/放置/茶布

by 13point42



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, 很雷啊
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13point42/pseuds/13point42
Summary: *超级超级超级超级ooc，无脑pwp，很雷很雷很雷很雷，觉得雷请自动无视。*原本是放置play（然后写偏了），有灌//肠，失//禁，舔//足注意





	R/放置/茶布

“放松。”

熟悉的声音从上方传来，布加拉提却无论如何也难以顺应着卸力，任谁双手被束缚在背后，被掰着臀瓣还必须得两腿大张，应该都很难迅速接受，更何况抵在后穴管状物体随时提醒着他即将遭受的折磨。膝盖也硬生生跪在地板上，好在瓷砖上漫着一层热水，不至于受凉。

他上半身趴在对方盘起的腿上，想侧过身子抬头看眼阿帕基，却在稍有动身时就被按下，那双宽厚的掌心火热的手隔着一层胶质手套轻轻按下了布加拉提的脖颈，像是惩罚他不乖一样给他翘起的臀部赏了几巴掌，手掌拍击臀肉的声响脆生生在浴室里炸开，后面两下部分力道落在囊袋上，疼的他弓起腰撕声。

阿帕基用的手劲不小，况且那里常年不见日光导致肤色比其他地方都要浅上不许多，臀肉很快就泛起了红，看着可怜兮兮的，要放在平日里，布加拉提可从没受过这样的罪。

臀瓣被强制性掰开，那个隐蔽的菊穴便明晃晃的被注视着，那里正和主人的心情一样紧张地收缩翕动。阿帕基强硬地卡了一根指节进去撑开一小段缝隙，并用力转动了几下好使内部的软肉不至于蜷缩太紧。但这样略显粗暴的扩张也让布加拉提闷声哼哼，阿帕基看见他双手攥拳来抑制异物入侵的不畅感，没等他适应，冰凉的胶管在手指退出的同时捅了进去。

温热的液体通过胶管不断涌入瑟缩的肠道内，阿帕基看出他有逃跑的意愿，威胁性质地又把胶管向里塞入了一寸，400cc的灌肠剂很快就让布加拉提原本平坦的小腹鼓胀起来。

“憋住。”待阿帕基反折排液管后，布加拉提的腰已经开始抑制不住地颤抖了，一些液体从难以合拢的小穴溢了出来。

“……唔……”布加拉提感觉自己说话都费力，他张了张嘴又意识到说什么都无济于事，他没办法靠着双手支撑起自己的身体，看起来倒像是在用阿帕基的大腿磨蹭自己乳首，硬挺的乳粒被粗粝的布料刮蹭着带来的微痛已经不能吸引布加拉提哪怕一丝一毫的注意力，浑身的感官都被肠道内过多的液体所调动，他感觉自己快受不住了，已经有液体划过囊袋，顺着大腿根滴落。

等到冰凉的肛塞被肏进菊穴时布加拉提才知道自己忍耐的极限完全被对方洞知，随机他又惊恐地发现阿帕基的手徘徊到自己的小腹处，他先是试探性地用指尖按压凸起的小腹，等到布加拉提急促换气时他又用掌心狠厉地揉压。

“阿！阿帕基——”双腿已经止不住的打颤，布加拉提下意识叫了对方名字来乞求片刻的仁慈，如他所料阿帕基停止了施虐，转而轻抚布加拉提早已布满细密的汗珠的光裸的背部，指尖一寸一寸划过饱满紧实的肌肉，来到了尾椎骨的附近打着转地戏弄，甚至有余裕地绕着被肛塞撑开的菊穴四周打圈，酥痒感挠得布加拉提抬腰翘臀去寻求更多的抚慰。下一秒阿帕基用力拍打在肛塞露在外面的一小节位置上，空下来的手掐住奋起挣扎的腰肢，左手便击打着臀缝，使得肛塞又没入几分。

他已经能听到布加拉提夹杂在呻吟里翁着鼻子的抽泣声了，本来还应该更狠一点的，但布加拉提努力侧过身子，那双含着水汽的蓝色眸子就让阿帕基没辙了，他能看得出对方示弱，也确实心软了。他没再苛责灌满了水的小穴，用事先准备的眼罩笼住那双犯规的眼睛。

失去了视力的上司更是位于一个容易被人拿捏的处境，阿帕基将人靠在墙壁，让那双长腿架在自己肩上，在进入浴室后布加拉提就被除去了所有的衣物，从这个角度看去所有羞耻的地方都一览无余，挺起的胸部和凸起的小腹让他像个初显怀的孕妇。在嘴唇贴上脚背的瞬间阿帕基就看到布加拉提咬住下唇来抑制呻吟，被遮住视线让他看起来手足无措，不安感从紧贴着唇部传来的颤抖便可窥见。

他知道自己看起来有多色情吗？些许是因为看不到自身情动的样子，腰扭的更加放荡不堪。阿帕基用手钳住对方纤细的脚踝，舌面贴着线条流畅的足弓舔舐起来，圆润小巧的脚趾因为意料之外的触感像含羞草一样迅速蜷缩起来，这种青涩的反应更让人想要戏弄一番，炙热的口腔包裹住脚趾舔弄吮吸，舌尖钻进趾缝里来回挑逗，还故意发出啧啧的淫靡水声。阿帕基加大手上的力度攥紧想收回去的小腿，垂下眸子瞥见对方意乱情迷的半张脸，和支起帐篷的下半身。这还不是离不开我——阿帕基愤愤地想。他还在气头上，舔舐啃咬的力气肯定不算小，小腿一直到大腿内侧都布满了被吮吸出的情色红痕和微微凹陷的的牙印。

就这样慢慢磨了十分钟，布加拉提挺着腰觉得自己都要被舔射了，可根部被锁精环套住，只能感知到身下硬得快爆炸，对方还是慢悠悠的步调，体内那被强制灌进来的水也像是要把五脏六腑压扁一般，持久而又稳定的压迫感折磨得他发疯。布加拉提知道自己至少还有一次求饶的机会，但这才仅仅是个开始，他还不想现在就使用掉。

阿帕基终于停止了在对方身上刻印记的行径，他有所克制，没在布加拉提平日所穿西装外露的皮肤处留痕迹。将人以小孩把尿姿势抬起时布加拉提细微挣扎了一下，幅度不大，当然也不可能太过剧烈的挣扎，只要布加拉提不想这场惩罚变得更加严重。

“你变重了？”阿帕基察觉到比之前抱起布加拉提时要更费点力气——明明这一个月里忙着出差和到处应酬，没时间打理自己吃东西倒是不落下。

布加拉提没来得及回答，也许对方也不准备听他的答复。一直堵着的肛塞就被扯出，被撑开了近十分钟的括约肌一时间难以收缩，下面像失禁一样大量的水从小穴里喷涌而出，防止排不干净，末了阿帕基又伸手帮他按压了几下腹部。随后抽几张纸巾替他擦干净水迹，“还来一次吗？”

布加拉提本来耷拉着头，听后马上使出十足的力气摇头，被灌肠一次已经消耗了他不少力气，再来一次恐怕明天床都起不来。

阿帕基埋头带有安抚性质地吻了吻对方头顶，手下却利索地用绳索从人脖颈处绕过，交错的结刚好擦蹭立起的乳首和敏感的腰侧及会阴，绕腿窝两端被分别系在浴室里莫名其妙多出的栏杆上。难怪上次布加拉提看着阿帕基在浴室里叮叮当当捣鼓了半天，原来是为了这档子事。

还没歇着平静地喘几口气，后穴又被手指探进顺带涂抹上了细微凉意的膏体，看来阿帕基今天是不准备留给自己太多休息的时间。

今天一天都没真正地碰过阿帕基了……布加拉提又听到胶质手套那种烦人的摩擦声，他想让阿帕基直接用皮肤接触自己，而不是隔着一层说不上感情的化工产品。指腹在里面刮蹭着没有特意照料敏感点，像是例行公事一样将药涂抹均匀。

在高热的肠道内膏状物很快就融化为半透明的液体，阿帕基三指并拢捅进去抽插了数下已经能听到明显的水声，看了眼布加拉提的状态，似乎药效也开始发挥作用了，情欲如同洪水具象化为情动的潮红在这具蜜色的性感身体里四散冲撞，刚刚浅浅抽插的几下就已经让他难耐地喘息着抬起腰，但被成M字捆住的姿势并不能让他很好地按自己想法完成动作。

表面附着细小突起的按摩棒抵上了已经被淫水浸没的小穴，起先似乎不准备进入般在穴口轻轻戳弄滑动着，在留意到布加拉提松懈下的时机便没有任何预兆地长驱直入，粗大的柱身挤压着柔嫩的肠壁，这比之前灌肠水流带来的压迫感更为巨大，更别说还有凸起猛烈地擦过敏感的腺体。这还不够，阿帕基握住假阳具用来固定的底座猛烈抽插了起来，被药物浸润的泛红的肠壁在活塞间被不断带出来一小截又随着柱体尽数没入，带出激烈的水声。

布加拉提已经控制不住自己的呻吟声了，他被肏得想射，但锁精环还在，阴茎涨的发紫，前端溢出一些淫水随着激烈的抽插在空中晃动着，小腹绷得很紧，扭着腰想逃离这过载的快感却只能把假阴茎吃得更深。“啊……我、雷——唔……唔嗯……”

阿帕基没让布加拉提把话说完，伸手捂住了对方的嘴，把那些高昂的呻吟和示弱的叫声都封了回去。整个过程没持续多久，布加拉提就仰着脖颈浑身痉挛着无射精高潮了，下面又涌出一股热流打湿了阿帕基原就已经快握不住按摩棒底座的手，那里全被腻滑的药膏和肠液打湿，最后一次整根没入那个被肏得烂熟的小穴时，布加拉提已经无需用手捂住嘴巴，他早已经说不出完整的话来了。按摩棒只留下底座贴合在不住发颤的臀部。刚刚被拨到一边去的绳结此刻又被调整，刚好压在按摩棒的低端来保证不过脱落。

替人把汗湿的刘海撩到一边去，阿帕基拇指摸索着布加拉提柔软的下唇，低沉的嗓音蛊惑到，“张嘴。”

布加拉提已经不吃这一套了，扭过头去尽力平复气息，又被托着脸吻了上来。火热的舌游走在紧闭的唇缝里，不时吮吸着用牙关弱力啃咬。布加拉提犹豫着张开嘴，听到了阿帕基的轻笑声，那是个同平日一样温和的吻，两人的舌纠缠在一起交换着吐息。

一吻结束后两人脸色都有些发红，探入的手指让无意识微张的嘴唇扩得更开，在口腔被塞入口枷时布加拉提才又回过神，环形口塞迫使他嘴巴长时间张开也很难完成吞咽动作，唾液抑制不住地从镂空的孔洞中流出，更别说阿帕基还从环形口中探进去亵玩明晃晃暴露在视线内的软舌。

“今晚你就一个人在这里吧。”

视线，自由行动和说话的权利都被剥夺，布加拉提难以靠对方的表情来分辨这句话的真假程度，媚药的药效并没有退去，甚至还有愈演愈烈的趋势，静置的按摩棒很难缓解里面腾升起的瘙痒。

阿帕基如他所说撤回了爱抚着的手指，在和上门并关灯的同时按下了按摩棒的开关。

……

房内一片漆黑，布加拉提浑身赤裸着被疯狂震动着的按摩棒肏弄，那阳具顶部转着圈地研磨肠道最深处的媚肉，搅得水声啧啧作响，粗大的根部则把想要溢出的淫水全部堵在那个不知廉耻的小穴里，设计巧妙的凸起顶着前列腺高速震动，间隔不久还会释放微弱的电流刺激着生产快感。

嗓子已经嘶哑，沙哑低沉的呻吟声已经愈发低落，布加拉提疲惫又敏感的身体早已不能分辨时间的流逝，乳头被绳结磨的红肿又兴奋地挺立着，下体也精神地贴着小腹，偶尔被电流刺激地溢出些许前液，持续不断的嗡嗡机械运作声钝化了布加拉提的感官。

浴室里原先放置的一层温水早已凉透，泛着冷意的水让布加拉提不可抑制地怀念起阿帕基的体温和富有磁性的温柔的嗓音。

“雷……雷、欧……”布加拉提哑着嗓子口齿不清地低声叫着，快感磨灭的他快要昏过去，一直得不到释放的下体也折磨着他的神经，他想和阿帕基接吻然后做爱，让粗热的肉棒捅进他的小穴里把他操得射出来，“呜……”

幻想着是雷欧在操自己让布加拉提灭顶的高潮来的更快一些，他已经不知道被这玩具弄的干性高潮了多少次，在听到渐进的脚步声和把手转动齿轮咬合声时布加拉提已经浑身无力地半靠在墙上。

阿帕基打开了浴室一侧光较柔和的灯具，又连忙过去替人拆了身上的绳结，把浑身酸软无力地人搂在怀里，轻声道，“你忍一下。”

“哈啊——啊，啊啊……”锁精环摘下的瞬间布加拉提就下意识抓紧阿帕基的小臂颤抖着射了出来，不容抗拒的漫长的高潮让本来微弱下去的呻吟声愈发高昂，被长时间束缚住已经麻木的大腿也因为快感的冲击颤抖着，浓稠的白精溅在深色的小腹上，压抑了太久的精液连着喷射了许久。在拔出硕大的假阳具时，布加拉提胸腔还在剧烈起伏，脚趾蜷紧身体痉挛着射出了微黄色的尿液，小穴也一时半会儿合不拢还可以看见媚红的被调教得温驯的软肉在高潮的余韵里收缩，开阖的穴口里也争先恐后地流出被撞击成的白沫和大量的亮泽透明液体。

阿帕基用手指扣挖几下好把媚药搜刮干净，但就这样小小的动作都惹起布加拉提带着哭腔的不适声，浑身瑟缩着往怀里钻。

蒙蔽视线的眼罩也最终被取下，布加拉提眼角通红，水蓝色的眸子无力地半睁着，脸上的潮红也还没褪去，一副被玩坏了的样子看得阿帕基无言。

“下次出差带上我吧。”

布加拉提努力支起身把吻烙在阿帕基嘴角，有气无力地嗯了声作为回应。


End file.
